In the conventional art, there is no backlight structure at the index dial of an instrument, such as a multimeter and a clamp meter. In this way, operators cannot clearly see the index dial on the instrument in a dark environment, which seriously affects the use and operation of instruments by operators and ultimately causes operators to be incapable of normally using instruments in a dark environment.